


The Raven and The Black Cat

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: When Blake walks into a pub she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 3





	The Raven and The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is being brought back as a series hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

The pub was quiet as always. Not many customers where present save for the few who were regulars and one or two couples. The bartender was cleaning the bar top when a cat Faunus girl came in through the door. Not many paid attention, only looking over their shoulder and dismissing her as they continued with their drinks.

The cat Faunus walked in and sat at the bar, she asked for a frozen strawberry daiquiri. The bartender made sure she had a decent amount of strawberries blended in there as well. He served it to her, she took a sip and hummed in appreciation. She closed her tab and just popped open her book and read.

Now a woman with dark hair and red eyes saw everything from the moment the Faunus walked in, ordered and open her book. She knew she was from the White Fang, she also knew she was high rank among them. Still she made no effort , for now, to make contact. She knew better plus being a watchful bird had made her be observant of environment and others. She sipped on her margarita and kept watch on not just on the girl but everyone else. In her far right corner of the pub.

The cat Faunus felt eyes on her thus she looked around to see if she could find the source, seeing the woman in the far right corner she closed her book, took her drink and made her way to the woman's table.

The woman kept her eyes on the girl as she made her way towards her. She had a small smirk etched on her lips.

The girl asked “ Is this seat taken”

The woman said “No please suit yourself”

The cat Faunus pulled out the seat before the raven haired woman and sat down. The older woman kept sipping from her drink, keeping her eyes on the girl before her.

“So do you come here often? Because from.the way you kept your eyes on me it felt like if you were keeping eyes on your territory.”

The woman chuckled lowly. “ mmm not exactly I move quite often however I do visit pubs from time to time by myself, the traveling gets to me and I just enjoy the small quiet moments, may I ask why a cute Faunus like yourself is doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be in one of the many Academy's” she took another sip of her drink.

The girls ear twitched. “ Mmm No I never went to school so no,however I do read so I'm not a complete idiot, I simply wanted a drink and some space”

“I see so you have a big family?” The woman asked intrigued by her.

“No not exactly, I live with a large group of Faunus you could say” she swirled her straw in her drink.

The woman took a sip than before licking her lips for the taste. “ Well I can understand now why you'd want space, I'm Raven, Raven Brawen.” She extended her hand towards the girl.

“Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you” she said shaking her hand.

They stayed silent just drinking and keeping their eyes on each other.

“So Raven you're the leader of the Brawen tribe correct?”

“Yes that I'm and how could a young pretty thing like you know of me and my tribe?” She placed her right arm on the table leaning in towards Blake.

“I know because I'm part of the White Fang, I'm second rank,we have passed by towns you have attacked.” She said keeping her yellow eyes leveled.

Raven humph and drank more of her margarita.” I see well that explains your big group of Faunus but still such a pretty thing like you should not be involved with a group such as the White Fang”

Blake sipped from her drink. “ I grew up in the White Fang it's my home.”

“Ah I see well then you must be a formidable fighter if you're second rank.” Raven crossed her legs underneath the table.

“ Yes I'm you must be also I've seen your work.” She said finishing her drink, Raven following suite.

“ Yes well we do what we must to survive care for another drink or some nacho chilli?” Raven said getting ready to go to the bar.

“ I'm tapped out I don't have a lot of lien.” Blake said blushing slightly. Ravens eyes looked at her intently. “ Well how about we go to my camp I got some stuff there I cam make a nacho chilli with chips or tea.”

Blake's ears perked up. “ I like tea actually.”

Raven smiled “the shall we?” She asked getting up and gesturing with her hand the way out.

“Yeah lead the way Raven” Blake said smiling walking behind the woman admiring her backside as she walked out of the pub. Blake continued following her though Raven made a motion with her hand to go next to her, so Blake did as she asked and started walking next to the older woman.

“ I have an easier way to get there mind following me into my portal?” Raven looked at her, Blake's ear flatten backwards . “ um sure I guess.” Raven only smirked and opened her portal walking in first holding her hand out for Blake to hold.

Blake took her hand and followed, she sincerely hoped she was not going to get ambushed. Blake was surprised when she got to their camp and only saw a few bandits walking about ,tents everywhere though most where small tents. Raven looked back at her and let go of her hand, already Blake was missing the contact of those strong and callous hands.

“This is camp, my tent is over there come I'll bring in the chilli cheese , nachos and some nilla cookies and tea” Raven said now walking purposely toward her tent. Blake followed her, still she knew she must be crazy but Raven did not seem to want to attack her and she must say she was rather curious on how the bandits lived.

When they entered Raven’s tent Blake was surprised to see it furnished with a table, seat cushions, pelts a makeshift made with a small low bed mattress covered in different sheets with some pillows and cushions. She had to admit it seemed like bandits live better than the members of the White Fang.

“Make yourself comfortable I'll go make the chilli cheese nachos.” Raven said turning her head slightly to look at her. Blake shook her head.

“You don't have to make the nachos tea and bills cookies is more than fine actually.”

Raven turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “You sure we should eat some since we both drank, plus mine wasn't the only drink I had.”

Blake's ears pulled back. “ Mmmm okay I can have chilli cheese nachos then.” She kept her yellow eyes steady looking at Raven, when Raven closed her eyes and waved her right hand Blake finally went to sit on one of the cushions in front of the low coffee table.

Blake kept her eyes on the woman as she walked on back to get the cheese, chilli mix, milk and honey.

She brought everything in, she set up a little pan on her traveling stove and also made the tea. She mixed the cheese with the chilli mixture sure it would not have actual chilli but the taste would be there. Once the cheese was fully melted she grabbed the bag of chips from another trunk she had next to the little makeshift kitchen.

Raven brought the hot pan with the cheese in it and set it on the table with a heat holder on the bottom. She brought the chips as well.  
“Help yourself the tea is almost ready. “ she said also placing the nilla cookie box on the table along with the honey.

Blake looked at everything and she had to admit she was jealous. Sure they were bandits but they seem to have a more put together life. Unlike the Fang’s that where living with the bare minimum in abandoned buildings.

Raven finally brought the tea over with two white ceramic cups. They were something she had gotten two raids ago, she had a few more tea cups but none that matched so these two were her favorite, especially when she wanted to entertain a guest.

“I hope you don't mind the mini clutter but it is a tent, would you like milk and honey in your tea?” Raven asked as she took a seat next to the other raven haired girl.

“ Yes I'd like milk and honey, I usually use sugar bit honey seems so much better.” Blake told her with a small smile.

“Ah I get my own honey, I use a special fume with blue dust mixed in and I put the bees asleep, not dead but asleep, I extract the honeycombs and make the honey with the stove.” She said as she mixed a good portion of honey in Blake’s tea cup.

Blake took the tea cup that was offered to her, she took a sip and placed it back down on the table, she started eating the nachos dipping them in the chilli cheese sauce. She moaned softly at how good the cheese tasted in her mouth, dust what she would do to have good food like this again, sure sometimes she would eat at a dinner with her now in place but she didn't always have the money to do so. No living like this by your own set of rules seemed perfect to her.

“ You like the chilli cheese hmm, thought so, is simple but tasty.” 7

Blake ate her chip and looked at Ravens red eyes and those old callous hands of hers she wanted to touch them.again, or better yet have them on her body, but still she figured someone like Raven would not think of her that way, even though she definitely was thinking that way about Raven.

Raven took some chips and started dipping them in the cheese sauce, loving the taste of it. She grunted softly in appreciation. Licked her lips and said. “ This is one of my favorite treats, is always good when we get cheese and the chilli packets, I have a box of forty chilli packets I feel blessed by the gods honestly , with something so simple.”

Blake smiled and did something a bit bold even for her, she placed her hand on Raven's exposed thigh. The older woman’s eyes widened a bit but she quickly smirked and looked at the girl next to her.

“So tell me how old are you again, and no you can't ask me the same question” Raven said as she took another dip in the cheese sauce.

“ Mmm I'm twenty three years old, why do I look older?” Blake asked smiling and rubbing Raven’s thigh slowly.

“No dear quite the contrary you look younger as if you where at least 18.” Raven continued to eat chips as did Blake.

“Mmm well I suppose that's a good thing by the time I get older, like you.” Blake looked at Raven straight in the eyes.

“ Mmm believe me when you get to my age and lived what we both certainly live through you won't care how old you look” She put a hand over Blake’s hand that was on her thigh, took it in hers and placed it on top of the table.

Blake blushed and felt like she was burning with embarrassment , of course Raven would not be interested in her that way, she should have known better. She berated herself in her head.

“Look darling I don't mind being with you if that's what you want, thing is though I don't do relationships, tried it once, never again now if you're Cool with the occasional fuck then by all means there's the bed” Raven said gesturing with her left hand.

Blake's eyes sparkled “ I don't mind occasional fucks, I also was in a relationship before, didn't go well but with you” She said getting closer putting her had in her thigh again. “ I could get used to it” she captured Raven's lips in her own in a hot searing kiss.  
When they broke the kiss Raven smiled.

“Then by all means let's begin” Raven said kissing her once more pulling her up and taking her to her bed. Those callous hands where now touching Blake in places she never thought needed them on her, she shivered and moaned as Raven made her feel things no one ever even got close to make her feel, the touches the kisses her tongue everything everywhere. Blake was on overdrive and she did not want to park.

After they had come down from their cloud of ecstasy Blake cuddled Raven's neck shoulder trying to remember her scent that was uniquely Raven.

“I'm forty three” Raven said out of nowhere.

“ So ? Did you think it would make me feel different about you? I don't mind what we did I wanted it, plus I figured you'd be around that age was thinking more forty but forty three is not that far off”

Raven looked at her “ I didn't think.it would make a difference but I'm glad to hear that, you can come to me whenever you need a warm cozy place to stay.” She said placing a strand of her behind Blake's human ear.

“I'll hold you to that.” Blake kissed her and closed her eyes nuzzled in the crook of Raven's neck.

Raven smiled figuring that this arrangement was one she could get behind on.


End file.
